Shorts
by AvaJane17
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Puck and Sabrina. From when they first meet and into the rest of their lives. Fluffiness will occur!
1. Short

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, but while I'm patiently (Haha, yeah right!) waiting for the next book, I'm creating my own stories!**

** Hi! So I've decided to write a couple one shots. They'll probably suck information from my other story 'Growing Up In A War', but won't follow the same story line. At least, they don't at the moment Warning, there will most likely be a LOT of OOC, because that's just the way I write; sorry if it disappoints you!**

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

[Puck's POV]

My pixies came in to my fortress with the two new Grimm's in tow. The old lady had told me that they would be living with her now because their parents, Henry and Veronica Grimm, had gone missing. I knew Veronica personally, and when I heard she had gone missing, I was rather devastated. She had helped a lot of Everafters, including me when I had been trapped inside Ferryport Landing.

A pixie came up and twittered in my ear, explaining that the Grimm's were trying to escape. I frowned at that. They couldn't leave. The old lady had been excited for them to be visiting, meaning she had cooked all the time, which was given to me when the wolf had gotten full. If these Grimm's left, the old lady would be sad, and stop cooking for a while. That can't happen.

I stood up and watched as the pixies lured them in, and was shocked to see two girls. The shorter, brown haired one was facing me, watching the pixies and staring, amazed, at me. Her face resembled Henry's, with his nose and face structure, only this girl had a playful edge and laugh lines already etched into her skin. She tugged on her sister's sleeve, and the older girl turned, looking at me also.

I was stunned. This Grimm was taller, about my height, with golden blonde hair that ran down her back, and huge, bright blue eyes. She looked just like Veronica, but if I looked at Veronica ever again, I wouldn't think she shone as brightly as her daughter. This girl was beautiful to say the least. She looked dazed and confused, but there was an edge about her that her sister didn't have, one that looked ready to jump in front of a tiger if it would go near her sister. Her eyes sparkled with distrust and mischief, probably from sneaking out of the old lady's house in the middle of the night. I shook my head sharply, dislodging my thoughts. 'Was I really thinking that much about this Grimm? What is wrong with me?'

"What have you found minions?" I announced, causing the young girls eyes to widen and the blonde beauty to roll her eyes. A pixie came an excitedly told me they had found a pool and figured they should push the Grimm's in for trying to escape. I nodded enthusiastically at the pixie and looked back at the Grimm's.

"Spy's you say? Well, do you know what we do to spies?" I asked, playing along with the pixies plan. The pixies squealed in anticipation.

"That's right, we drown them!"

The girls started yelling and protesting as the pixies dragged them closer to me as they wrapped her hands behind their backs with ropes. They deposited them in front of me and began prodding the small one towards the forest towards this pool they had found. I drew my sword and poked the blondes back, making her follow her sister. As she walked and yelled at me, I watched her in front of me, mesmerized by the way her hair moved and the muscles in her legs shifted each time she took a step. I shook my head sharply, shaking the thought from my head.

"So where exactly are you taking us you idiot?" the blondes voice shocked me back to reality, her voice sharp with annoyance. I chuckled and slid my sword to her left, pushing her to the right.

"You'll see."

Then the pixies opened a gate, revealing a large pool with a diving board. Smiling, I pushed the blonde Grimm onto the board and climbed up behind her.

"All right, for your crimes, you must now pay the price!" both girls protested, saying they were the old lady's grandkids, and Grimm's, not spy's. I laughed at them, and went to push the blonde in anyways. But she spun around, having grabbed my sword with her hands, and wrenched me into the water, catching the sword in her free hands as I landed.

Underwater, I could see her walk off the board and untie her sister. I pushed myself out of the water with my wings, unfurling them and rocketing out of the water, splashing most of it onto the ground. I was laughing so hard, I barely registered the angry scowl on the blonde's face. They began stocking off, the short chubby one being dragged by her sister. I watched them leave, my eyes never leaving the blonde one as they walked back to the old lady's house. A dopey smile crossed my face as I pulled myself from the pool. The old lady had told me their names before I'd left to my forest a few days ago. The little, marshmallow like one was Daphne. The pretty blonde was Sabrina. Sabrina. Huh, the Grimm's have finally made something right. Maybe now would be a good time to take the old lady's offer to move in with her...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Yeah, I know it doesn't follow the real story exactly, but again, I don't own the story, so I don't have to follow it exactly!**

**~Nevaeh**


	2. Shorts II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, but I do own the eight books that are out. And I'd like the ninth, so you know MB, anytime would be great for it to come out.**

**Thanks to everyone that has read the first short. **

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

[Puck's POV]

"Puck you are an ignorant, selfish pig!" Sabrina screamed up the stairs as she ran down them, with me trailing after her, flying above her head.

"At least I can look in a mirror without cracking it." Sabrina screamed in frustration, which only egged me on. Relda, Daphne, Jake, Henry, and Veronica were in the living room when we passed them.

"I doubt you've ever even looked at a mirror before. You do know that Mirror doesn't count right?" I clenched my jaw and was silent as she smirked and reached out for the front door, swinging it open, and leaving it for me to close. I followed her outside, not ready to admit defeat. I slammed the door behind me, stalking out after her.

[Daphne's POV]

"Are they always going to be like that you think?" Veronica asked, watching out the window as the two teenagers continued to fight and bicker as they walked to Puck's truck, heading to the other side of town to stop a random Everafter fight they'd been notified about. Jake shook his head and shoved another mouthful of sandwich into his mouth.

"Naw, they'll grow out of it in a couple years."

"That's what you said when they were twelve. Their sixteen now." Henry grumbled and scooped a plate of food for his wife. I looked out the window and watched Puck grab for Sabrina and hold her in a hug. Her entire frame relaxed and she leaned into his chest, returning the gesture. I looked at the rest of my family to see if they were watching, but they were intent on their food. Sneaking a peak outside again, I saw Puck lean in and kiss Sabrina warmly, and pulling her to the truck, a happy smile on her face.

"I have a feeling things will be quieting down soon enough." I said brightly and forked a helping of purple peas into my mouth. Everyone looked at me, and simultaneously looked out the window to a now empty driveway. They looked back at me, but I didn't comment any further. Sabrina and Puck could have their privacy for now. Until they caught me catching them.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Oh, I know. It was short. But that's the point of these stories. They're going to be short and sweet. Hence the title. Besides, I like teasing you guys :P**

**~Nevaeh**


	3. Shorts III

Disclaimer: Puck: I love you

Me: what?

Puck: psyche! Haha!

Me: um, okay?

Sabrina: what did you just say to her?

Puck: um, well I, uh... I was kidding! She doesn't even own Sisters Grimm.

Me :( talks to Sabrina) I'll help you punch him if you'd like.

Sabrina: I would thank you.

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. I love hearing from you, so if you have something to say, good or bad, let me know. You don't even have to be a member! Just send an anonymous one!

Enjoy!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Come on, please? I'll pay you to come with me." Daphne was on her knees now, hands clasped together in front of Sabrina. Sabrina just continued to eat her cereal.

"Did you ask Puck yet?" Daphne faltered in her pleading for a moment.

"Well, no."

"He's the one with the truck. You want to go to the carnival? Go ask the man with the transportation." Daphne heaved a sigh and stood to go plead to Puck. Just as she turned though, she was face to face with the fairy.

"What are we asking Puck about now?" Puck asked sitting across from Sabrina and dishing out his cereal which Sabrina held out for him.

"Daphne wants to go to the carnival today, but needs a ride." Sabrina said, handing Puck the milk. Puck turned a brilliant smile to Daphne.

"What's in it for me Piggy?"

"Puck, a carnival is practically made of cotton candy and hot dogs. There are roller coasters and spinning rides, and a whole bunch of games with huge prizes." Daphne said to the fairy boy, rolling her eyes at him. Pucks eyes had been getting wider and wider as Daphne explained the carnival to him. Puck turned an accusing glare at Sabrina.

"Why have I never been informed of this carnival before?" Sabrina gave him a look that clearly said, 'really?'

"Because I don't like carnivals and didn't want to get dragged there by you two."

"All the more reason to go! Come on Marshmallow, get your stuff, we're going to the carnival!" Puck flung his arms into the arm, sending his spoon across the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Daphne yelled and bolted up the stairs to get dressed. Sabrina glared at Puck when her sister disappeared upstairs.

"You did that just to bug me." Puck smiled sweetly at her, stood up to grab another spoon and kissed her cheek on the way back to his seat. Daphne went running back down the stairs and stood at attention, dressed in simple jeans shorts and a purple tank top with her bag strapped over her shoulders. Sabrina had to giggle at her sister.

"Daphne, could we maybe finish eating and get dressed first?" Daphne looked over Puck and Sabrina noting their pyjama state and nodded her agreement.

"All right, but please try to hurry. I've been dying for cotton candy for a week."

Sabrina took her time finishing her breakfast and going up to get dressed, but Puck downed his food in record time and bolted up to get dressed. By the time Sabrina was walking up the stairs to her room, Puck was coming back down, ready to go.

"We're not leaving without you, no matter how long you take." Puck warned her as she slipped into her room.

"Whatever." Sabrina said and riffled through her closet. The door opened as she was about to slip of her clothes. Daphne slipped in and closed the door behind her. Sabrina watched curiously as Daphne strode over to her sisters closet and began throwing things at her.

"I figured you just dress in jeans, so I'm here to help."

"You're wearing jeans."

"I'm wearing jean shorts. There's a big difference." Sabrina rolled her eyes by allowed Daphne to pick her outfit. After about fifteen minutes of thrown clothes and playing Sabrina the Barbie, Daphne had picked out camouflage print short shorts, a pink baby doll shirt, and dark gray flats with a pink flower on the sides. Daphne lined Sabrina's bangs back and looked over her work, deeming her sister now ready to leave.

"Finally." Sabrina said and gathered the things she needed into her small gray purse. Daphne squealed and jumped up and down, palm in her mouth.

"Your purse actually matches your outfit. Oh I'm so proud of you!" Sabrina snorted and went to her door with Daphne following.

"This is the only purse I have Daphne. It was coming if it matched or not."

Daphne seemed kind of disappointed, but smiled at her sister again when they were in the hallway.

"Puck's going to think you look mucho hot." Sabrina paused and looked over at Daphne.

"Excuse me?" Daphne smiled and zipped her lips, pretending to throw away a key. Sabrina glared at her but went down the stairs without another comment.

At the bottom of the steps, Puck could be seen at the front door tossing his keys into the air.

"We're ready now. Daphne was taking forever picking out my outfit." Puck chuckled and turned towards the girls.

"Marshmallow, you really gotta learn that, uh-" Puck spotted Sabrina, making his jaw drop.

"Learn what?" Daphne asked the stunned fairy with a smirk on her face. Puck shook his head sharply and blinked a couple times.

"Puck, are you okay? You look a little flushed. We can stat if you're not feeling well." Puck looked Sabrina in the eye and his eyes returned to their normal forest green color.

"Nice try Grimm, but there's no way you're getting out of this carnival trip." Sabrina rolled her eyes as she handed Daphne her shoes and went to open the door. Puck reached out and grabbed the handle first, opening it for the girls. Sabrina smiled at him and went out the door, with Daphne following behind. Daphne winked at the boy before walking over to his truck. Puck blew her a raspberry and followed the girls hoping into his truck, hiding his smile when Sabrina jumped in beside him before Daphne could. Yeah, he liked the carnival.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next short will be an extension of this one, where the Grimm's and Puck go for a day at the carnival!

Please review if you have anything to say or PM me.

~Nevaeh


	4. Shorts IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, as crazy as that sounds :)**

**Thanks to everyone that has been reading 'Shorts'. I'm grateful for your reviews, and love that you have something to say about it. I'm honestly updating as soo as I can, but coming up with ideas for a story can get really hard, so you'll just have to roll with me.**

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

[No one's POV]

"Hurry up and park already! I'm dying to get to the roller coaster!" Daphne yelled for the third time as Puck searched for a spot for his truck.

"Marshmallow, if you don't shut up soon, I'm going to lock you in here and leave the windows up!" Daphne sticks her tongue at him and sits impatiently, until Puck finally finds a spot. Daphne jumps out of the truck and bolts to the entrance. She pays for herself and runs into the crowd.

"So much for sticking together." Sabrina mumbles and grabs her purse and follows Puck to the entrance Daphne had disappeared in. Puck looks around them and kisses her cheek quickly, making Sabrina blush.

"What was that for?"

"Just sticking together, that's all." Sabrina snorts at Puck, who grabs her hand uncharacteristically and drags her to the entrance.

"Two adults please." Sabrina says sweetly and the chubby lady behind the Plexiglas smiles and rips off two wrists straps.

"That will be twenty eight fifty please." the lady said with a lingering Georgian accent. Sabrina grabbed her wallet, but Puck had already pulled out his and was placing a twenty and a ten on the counter for the woman. The lady smiled knowingly to Sabrina and winked at her as she counted out Pucks change. She handed the two their wrist bands and waved to them.

"Have fun you two!" Sabrina waved back and turned to glare at Puck as she fiddled with her wrist band.

"I can pay on my own." Puck just smiled at her and winked.

"Yeah, but it's courteous for the guys to pay, isn't it?" Sabrina blushed.

"On a date maybe," Puck only grinned evilly at her.

"And when have I ever let you pay for something when we're on a date?" Sabrina's blush deepened.

"Never; But I protest every time."

"And I shoot you down every time. Admit it Grimm, I've won."

"I'm not admitting anything, but I will thank you for paying for me." Sabrina smiled at him and squeezed his hand before dropping it. Puck frowned and picked up her hand again, refusing to let it go. Sabrina looked at him curiously to find him smiling at her.

"I paid for you; I'm going to receive my time." Sabrina blushed and snorted at the double entendre.

"That sounded really bad." Sabrina said after a moment and Puck laughed loudly, causing a group of girls passing them to jump.

"Good, I meant for it too." He flashed a leering smile at one of the girls that looked back at him over her shoulder, causing her too blush and look at Sabrina grumpily. Sabrina sighed and tugged Puck over to the rides where the roller coaster tracks headed.

"Come on. We'd better find Daphne before she decides to ride every single ride."

"I intend to ride every ride." Puck said sincerely, causing Sabrina to sigh.

"Of course you do."

They walked together to the line for the roller coaster, where Daphne was just boarding the front car. She waved madly at them as the ride attendant went over everyone's straps to be sure they were secured before going to the control box and sending the people on the ride screaming as they climbed up the tracks. Puck and Sabrina watched as everyone started freaking out and screaming while Daphne just threw her hands up and yelled joyously. Pick smiled at Sabrina as Daphne passed them again.

"How can you not like rides? Look how fun they are!"

"Yeah, until someone pukes. Then it's just a gross experience." Puck rolled his eyes at her.

"Were you the one that puked last time?" Sabrina blushed and looked at anything but him.

"That's beside the point."

"But it's a good point."

"Still doesn't mean I'm going on the roller coaster." Puck smirked at her and grabbed her arm, dragging her to a ride.

"Not yet, but by the end of the day, I'll get you on that coaster."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"We're back!" Daphne yelled into the house once Sabrina had unlocked every single lock with her set of keys. Sabrina and Puck followed behind her; Puck had a huge smile on his face and Sabrina's facial features stayed neutral as she stowed her keys back in her purse. Granny Relda came out from the kitchen and smiled at her grandchildren.

"Did you all have fun?" Sabrina just gave a grunt of recognition and went upstairs to her room to put her things away. Granny watched her worriedly and looked at Puck for an explanation. He smiled at the old lady.

"I forced her onto the roller coaster by threatening to pull a prank on her every day for the next month if she didn't ride it with the Marshmallow and me." Daphne rolled her eyes and fell onto the couch.

"Yeah, she's not too happy with him right now."

"But I'm happy, so it's all okay." Puck said merrily and went into the kitchen to eat something. He could hear Daphne and the old lady enough to hear the Marshmallow say,

"Sabrina took him into that dark funhouse before we went on the coaster and he came out looking kind of rumpled. I was scared to ask how the funhouse was, but he's been extremely happy for the rest of the day." Puck smiled at the memory of Sabrina's kisses in the dark funhouse, hiding in one of the corners where none of the kids could run into them, or see anything.

Yeah, he liked the carnival.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**So, Puck may be a bit OOC, but theres not much I can do about that. It just happens. Please review!**

**~Nevaeh**


	5. Shorts V

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, I don't own the Sisters Grimm, I don't own the Sisters Grimm. *Sigh* no matter how many times I say it, the meaning behind it isn't lost.**

** Thanks to all my reviewers and others who are following these stories.**

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Sabrina had been out all day with her sister, roaming through the deserted streets of downtown searching for any rouge activity from the Hand. Sabrina and Daphne did this every two days, just keeping an eye on Ferryport Landing. Daphne had decided to take the left side of downtown today, leaving Sabrina with the stores and businesses on the left. She would glance into each of them, run a quick perimeter around the inside, and then move onto the next. The girls had been doing this since they were fifteen and eleven, and Sabrina was now eighteen. They'd only ever run into a couple fights, but never anything serious, so they had stopped taking Puck with them when they went.

"Find anything?" Daphne yelled from the other side, and Sabrina cringed as it echoed through the entire street.

"No, and we're not going to now." Sabrina said back to her sister quieter than she had. Daphne stuck her tongue out at her older sister and ducked into the next shop on her side. Sabrina was about to do the same when she heard someone talking in the shop next to hers. She paused and looked back at Daphne who was still searching her shop. _'I'll just have to do it myself'_ Sabrina thought and grasped her sword in her hand, creeping into the store unseen by whoever was in there. She slipped behind one of the counters there and threw one of the small smoky orbs Daphne allowed her to hold. The ball smashed silently and she was instantly covered in a cover spell. She moved into the back room where the voices could still be heard and stopped when she was beside the door. Her eyes widened as the figures stepped out from the shadows on the wall. Puck was standing in front of her now, looking nervous and very unPuck-like. Sabrina was about to reveal herself and yell at Puck for sneaking around, when a pretty young woman stepped up next him. Sabrina stopped dead and shrank into the wall, not moving a muscle.

"All right, so here you are. Just like you wanted." The woman said and handed something to Puck that Sabrina couldn't see. Puck smiled at the woman and Sabrina grew angry. Puck never smiled genuinely unless it was for her!

"Thanks, I appreciate you coming and doing this."

"Oh it was my pleasure!" the woman said and smiled back at Puck, and then leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You know you can call me whenever you need something." Puck nodded and turned to leave.

"Thank you very much Sonya."

"No problem Puck; say hi to your brother the next time you talk with each other!" Sonya blew him another kiss and waved until he walked out of the back room. Sonya slipped out the back door, looking both ways down the alley, and then going on her way. Sabrina stayed where she was, watching out the door Puck had disappeared through. She heard him cuss and shrank into the wall, his voice scaring her.

"'Brina? Where are you?" Puck asked, coming back into the backroom, searching the ground and ceiling. He didn't sound angry, but his face looked irked. Sighing, Sabrina stood up and stepped closer so she was a few steps away from him. She made the cover spell disperse as she stood, revealing herself. Puck's frown became deeper, and crossed his arms over his chest. Sabrina let her eyes roam over him, watching his arms flex before she forced herself to look him in the eye again. He looked angry now.

"Hi," She said timidly, and Puck sighed.

"Grimm, why are you here? You weren't spying on me, were you?" Puck groaned when Sabrina bit her lip, not looking at him in the eye anymore. "Sabrina, I saw the empty spell orb, spill it."

"It wasn't on purpose! It's not like I followed you here, Daphne and I were doing our rounds and I heard voices and listened in. I didn't know it was you until I was in the room, and then it was too late to leave, and I was kind of curious anyways." Sabrina railed off, twirling her fingers through her hair. Puck groaned and stepped closer to Sabrina.

"What did you hear?" Sabrina looked at him, slightly confused.

"Just you two talking about yourself and your brother. Who is she, by the way?"

"Her name's Sonya. She's a fairy from Michigan; she moved to New York a couple years ago." Puck said stubbornly, uncrossing his arms. Sabrina frowned and sidled closer to the wall, inching away from him slowly.

"And your relationship with her is?" Sabrina asked uncertainly, still not looking him in the eyes. Puck was stunned for a moment, watching her face as a pink blush ran up her cheek bones. Sighing deeply, Puck reached out and cupped her chin with his hand, bringing her face up to look at him.

"Why do you need to know that?" Sabrina's blush became a deeper red.

"Well, I don't but I was kind of wondering when she was hugging and—" She stopped and looked down again. Puck grinned and forced her to look at him again.

"Are you jealous?" Sabrina looked up, shock running through her face before anger took over.

"No! Why would you think that?" Puck gave her a look, and she looked down, playing with her fingers.

"Okay, yes, I'm jealous. Happy now?"

"Slightly." Puck said, letting go of her. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. This only made him smirk at her.

"Now will you tell me who she is?" Puck frowned at her.

"I did. Her name is Sonya, and she's a family friend of sorts from Michigan." Sabrina raised her brow at him.

"What type of friend?"

"She was one of Mustardseed's girlfriends, and kept in touch after they broke up. Why?" Sabrina relaxed when she realised Puck wasn't interested in this woman. Puck's smirk grew even wider, and he reached out for her, gathering her in his arms. She went willingly, but kept her arms crossed as her face went to his shoulder. He stroked her hair back, making her look up at him again.

"Did you think I was meeting with her behind your back because I'm cheating on you?" Puck asked, ad Sabrina grumbled into his chest. Puck pulled back a little and saw the hurt in Sabrina's eyes. Taking that as a yes, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. She melted into his chest, wrapping her hands into his hair at the back of his neck. He pulled back again and looked at her.

"I'm not cheating on you. And I have no reason to. I'm not going to ever find a woman that can not only stand me, but has the humour to stomach me." Sabrina giggled and kissed his cheek. Puck squeezed her closer for another hug and then let go.

"So the Marshmallow is still out on the sweep?" Puck asked and Sabrina nodded, taking his offered hand. He kissed her palm sweetly, before pulling her out of the store. Sabrina blushed and began searching for her sister. She had no idea why she thought Puck was cheating on her. He was a pain sometimes, and she thought she was going to kill him sometimes, but then he would smile, or kiss her and she would forgive him and feel so much better. Sure, he wouldn't show her affection around people as much as alone, but that made it even more special and was a reason she loved him. She looked up at him now, as he peaked inside another store looking for Daphne.

"I love you," she said and Puck stopped walking, forcing her to stop as well. He looked down at her in what seemed like shock and content.

"I love you too Grimm. Now let's find your sister." Puck said with a smile, not his normal smirk, and kissed her forehead.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Squeeee! It was cute. It was just plain cuteness all over. My mind almost burst with the cuteness. Please review for this newest short!**

**~Nevaeh**


	6. Shorts VI

**Disclaimer: So, my excuse for not writing anything for so long is because I was fighting to gain custody of the Sisters Grimm. Of course, I'm back writing FanFic's, so obviously, I didn't win…**

** Hellooo. Nope, I've really got nothing to say about why I haven't been updating this story.**

**By the way, in this story, Puck and Sabrina are around 18**

** Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Sabrina stuck her head out the door to Puck's room, looking up and down the hallway. She could hear her Granny's voice along with her dad's down the stairs she presumed, in the kitchen.

"Hurry up, or we're going to get caught." Puck whispered in her ear, making her jump so high, her head was probably inches away from hitting the ceiling. She whipped around, whisper-yelling at him.

"You idiot, don't do that!" Puck pouting playfully, and then his trademark, crooked grin flashed over his face. He pulled her back into his room quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a heavy kiss to her lips, making her melt into him. After a few moments, she pulled away and opened the door again.

"If I don't get out quickly, Daphne's going to get suspicious."

"Tell me again why we're sneaking around." Puck whispered as Sabrina stepped out of his room, with him following not far behind, keeping his hand on her waist.

"Because if my sister, or the rest of my family for that matter, catches us, we'll be in deep shit." Puck nodded and flew her silently to her bedroom, where he deposited her on the bed.

"Right; Grimm family, vicious. Gotcha." Sabrina smiled and nodded, and then pushed on his chest, making him slip off the bed.

"Now go away before we get caught."

"You already spent half the night in my room. If anyone noticed they would have already stabbed my head on a spike." Sabrina snorted and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Puck slipped back onto the bed, grabbing her waist and pulled her, pressing his self into the kiss. Sabrina smiled and tugged at his hair, exactly how he liked it. The small moan that escaped him made her smile grow, and her lips move faster.

"Well, hope I'm not interrupting." Puck flew off of Sabrina in a second, landing against the wall across from her bed. Sabrina was left lying on her bed, her eyes open wide and scared as she looked over at her door. Which they had left open. _Stupid fairy. _Puck looked at the door way with a large smile on his face.

"Good morning Mrs. Grimm. May I say you look particularly frightening today?" Puck said politely to Veronica, who was standing in her daughter's door, with her hands on her hips.

"Your humour is not welcome at the moment Trickster. Would you mind explaining why you and my daughter are canoodling in her room?" Puck snorted at the exact same time that Sabrina did, making Veronica raise her brows at them in surprise.

"Heh, canoodling. That's awesome." Sabrina chuckled into her bed.

"Sounds like something the old lady would make for supper." Puck piped up, making Sabrina's chuckles turn into full out belly laughs.

"What is going on in here?" Looking back up, Sabrina noticed her father, sister, baby brother, uncle and grandmother standing in her door. Red peeked her head in as well, trying to shoulder past Daphne. The rest of the Grimm family looked around the teenager's room, noticing them on the bed together, laughing at something. A huge smile spread across Daphne's face, as the smiles slid off of Sabina's and Puck's.

"Were you two?—" Sabrina cut her off immediately.

"What? Doing something? No, ew, why would we do that?" Puck shot her a dirty look, but she ignored him completely. _Really not helping fairy boy. _

"Well it would explain why Red and I couldn't find you this morning Brina." Henry whipped his head around to look at his eldest daughter.

"You weren't in your room this morning?" Sabrina scoffed at him, trying to act nonchalant.

"Course not, I was in the bathroom." Jake smiled widely and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No you weren't, I was." Sabrina was silent. Puck snorted, making everyone look at him, while Sabrina glared at him.

"Way to dig yourself in there." Puck chortled, and Sabrina stood up from the bed, getting in his face.

"Shut up snot face."

"You first knuckle head."

"Jeez, you piss me off."

"I do not. You love me!"

"Do not! You're an annoying pig!"

"That's not what you were saying last—" Sabrina slapped a hand over Puck's mouth, stopping him from speaking instantly. Henry's face turned redder than it already was.

"Last what?" Puck and Sabrina shook their heads simultaneously. Daphne's and Granny's smiles were almost cracking their faces open, while Jake and Red were trying not to laugh.

"Last, uh, the last time we were fighting." Puck stuttered, prying Sabrina's hands from his mouth to speak.

"Really?" Veronica asked them disbelievingly.

"Yuppers." Puck said, deflating on the spot. Sabrina did a mental face palm, and let go of Puck's face, to actually whack herself in the face. Now Uncle Jake, Red, and Daphne fell over laughing at the couple. Granny managed only to let a giggle escape, while Veronica's smile finally broke through. Henry, on the other hand, stormed into the room, grabbing Puck by the collar. Puck's face was priceless and Sabrina had a hard time not laughing at him as her dad dragged him down the hallway. But then she remembered what her dad thought of the fairy king and raced after them, pushing through her laughing family.

She lost sight of them for a second, but then realized the front door was wide open. She rushed through it to see Puck being dragged across the yard by her dad. Rolling her eyes she speed walked over to them, trying to catch up.

"Hey, Brina? You remember how I said your family would prop my head on a stake?" Puck asked, trying to stay calm but Henry's angry glare was definitely making him nervous. Sabrina thought back to their earlier conversation and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." She said as Henry reached the tool shed. Puck's eyes widened comically and started thrashing around. A couple kids that were walking by paused to watch. Sabrina was pretty sure they were Little Miss Muffet's siblings, but she couldn't be sure.

"I want you to go into my room and grab my last will. It has all the information on how to build the 'Remember Me' portion of the Trickster King museum. I want a fifty foot statue erected in the middle of the yard," Puck paused in his thrashing for a moment to view the yard, and pointed at a spot a few feet from where they were, "right about there looks good. And you'll have to move the roller coaster in my room out into the living room, so when people wait in line, they won't freeze themselves before they can die on the coaster, and then—." One of the kids had run over by now, and tugged on Puck's sleeve. Both Henry and Puck stopped, to look down at the kid.

"Is this really going to happen? Can I ride the roller coaster first?" Another of the kids ran over and pushed the first one over.

"Nuh-uh! I'm first!" The third kid ran over and jumped into their fight. Henry was completely stricken and stopped there with a grinning Puck in his grasp. Sabrina sighed and went to the kids to break them up. Puck chuckled and smiled at the kids, who had stopped when they say the ticked off Sabrina Grimm.

"You see Grimm? That's exactly the kind of tribute I wanted when we were younger. But no, you were to cool to grovel at my feet."

"You want random children to fight for you?"

Puck scoffed and tried fruitlessly to get out of Henry's grasp while he was sidetracked by the kids. "No, well yes, I need new minions anyway; but the statue will have to be built soon, it's getting nippy out." Sabrina just stared at him.

"Isn't that exactly what you wanted granny to do when we were twelve and you were going to fight the jabberwocky?"

"Actually I think it was when the time portal thing was going off, and I had to save your butt again."

"I'm pretty sure it was with the jabberwocky."

"No that was when I turned into a full fledged hero."

Henry had been looking back and forth between the two when they bickered. "How do you stand him?" He asked his daughter. Sabrina looked shocked and blushed when she realized they had been bickering in front of her dad.

"You really get used to it after a few years." Sabrina shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, and after last night, you'd better be used to me." Silence followed Puck, while both Sabrina and Henry glared daggers at the fairy. He frowned at them, but they recognition seemed to light his eyes and he shook his head, bringing his hands up to ward them away. "That came out completely wrong. I swear I did not mean to say that!"

"Dad, is the pitch fork still in the shed?" Sabrina asked, poking her head inside. Puck started to run, but Henry yanked him back.

"No! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

o.O.o

"What's going on outside?" Veronica asked, pulling the shades back on the house. Daphne came up behind her and let the blinds fall down.

"Sometimes it's better not to ask." Daphne said, making her mom turn from the window. Veronica looked like she wanted to say something, but another yell from Puck had her and Daphne running to the kitchen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Haha, Lolz That was fun. Puck must suffer! Haha, man, this took waaaay too long to write, but whatever, it was fun **

**~Nevaeh**


	7. Shorts VII

**Whoa okay, this is really uber short, but I thought it was really funny when I thought of it. I've been doing research on 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' for my art class, and thought of this while researching Puck….**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_Importance_

Daphne got home pretty late that day from school lagging behind Red. She hadn't been having a really good day so far, with people teasing her and a boy named Toby picking on her during math. Home seemed like a haven at the moment; filled with fairytales (literally), and books. Magic and odd food and her favourite people in the entire world.

After another half an hour of walking, Daphne reached the front porch of her granny's house and swung open the door, collapsing onto the couch.

"Hey Daffy, how was school?" Sabrina asked, and Daphne looked up to see her older sister walking into the living room with Daphne's niece, Ivy sitting on her hip. Sabrina sat down hard onto an overstuffed chair, and Ivy went flying into the air, giggling loudly before falling into her mother's lap again. Daphne mumbled, turning into the couch cushion.

"That bad huh?" Sabrina snorted as Daphne nodded.

"You are _so_ lucky you're done school." Daphne said, sitting up a little bit on the couch. Sabrina rolled her eyes at her sister.

"That's kind of what happens when you're on maternity leave."

"But you're getting homeschooled!" Sabrina gave Daphne an evil eye and hoisted Ivy up a little so she was lying across her shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you should have a baby too Daffy." Daphne was stunned and giggled a little.

"I don't think Mustardseed would be able to handle a pregnant me anyways."

Puck came flying into the living room then, and scooped up the family laptop from the table beside Sabrina and grabbed Ivy as well, hoisting her onto his shoulder and flew back into the kitchen. Sabrina was kind of stunned and looked into the kitchen.

"Well that was," she looked over at Daphne with a raised brow, "strange to say the least."

"Maybe they're planning something?" Daphne asked and Sabrina shrugged. The sisters watched the kitchen door for a few minutes more, before giving up on knowing and turned back to each other to begin another conversation.

"AHA! I TOLD ALL OF YOU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Sabrina and Daphne ran into the kitchen immediately, searching around the happy yellow room for what Puck was yelling about. Ivy was sitting on the table beside the laptop, laughing and clapping for her daddy, while Puck was literally jumping up and down and pointing at the computer.

"I told you 'Brina, but you just laughed at me!" Sabrina looked at the computer and began reading out loud.

"Though there is little character development in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and no true protagonist, critics generally point to Puck as the most important character in the play- oh my God, seriously? This is what you're freaking out over? Someone wrote on the internet that you're the most important in your play?" Sabrina stood up, with her hands propped on her hips. Puck was doing a huge happy dance in the middle of the kitchen and then stopped dead, grinning, like an idiot.

"That's right woman, from now on you must refer to me as 'the most important one', and 'He who surpasses them all'. No one will forget this day, when Puck the Trickster King once again beat out the Queen of Sneaks, who has failed once again in her duties as the newest Trickster. Bow before me peasants, before you're all sent to the dungeons of hell!" Puck was flying again, pointing and laughing. Sabrina and Daphne were dead silent for a moment until Sabrina spoke up.

"Excuse me? I've failed _how_?" She asked loudly, her hands propped on her hips again, and Puck lost a little altitude.

"Uh—well what I meant was that you've, uh, haven't um—"

"Haven't what? Taken care of the Trickster's spawn? Put up with him for over ten years now?" Sabrina yelled a little louder, and Puck put up his hands, as if to ward her off. Daphne was watching the entire thing unfold and then suddenly burst out laughing, holding her sides.

"That, was the best thing I've ever seen!" She giggled and made a whipping motion with her hand and a quick _fsheee! _Like a whip. Puck glared at her.

"I am not whipped!" Puck said indignantly and Ivy giggled as Sabrina picked her up.

"Just call me 'the best woman in the household', or 'one who reins over the Trickster King'." She called over her shoulder, and took Ivy out of the room with Puck sputtering after them.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**There we are, I actually wrote this in an hour, laughing almost the entire time. Just a little giggle moment I had while doing homework. Which I now must continue to do :) **


	8. Shorts VIII

Alrighty, Shorts #8...  
>*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*<p>

"Kiya!" Puck and Daphne jumped in their seats again, as another person yelled their lungs out during their forms competition. Sabrina had been chosen by Snow White to represent their club in the Karate Tournament, and she had been very excited. She had practiced he forms and sparring at every chance she could, with any one woolly to help her. Most times, Puck had been suckered into doing it. "One more 'Kiya!', and I'm going to suffer from anxiety attacks." Daphne whispered to Puck and he nodded in agreement.  
>"You weren't the one that had to act unsurprised every time Sabrina yelled it in your face during practice." Daphne laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb the competitors or gain a glare from one of the judges.<br>"You're her best friend, she knows you well enough to realize she scared the crap out of you." Puck glared at the ponytailed girl sitting beside him, and then the smaller, red headed one beside her that had laughed at Daphne's comment.  
>"Both if you hush up." Red agreed, but Daphne started jumping up and down on her seat, pointing to the ring in front of them.<br>"Look, look, Sabrina's starting!" People around her shushed her, and Snow sent up a small glare at the thirteen year old. Puck slapped his hand around the girls mouth and shot Snow a thumbs up and a smile. Sabrina had split a grin herself, smiling at her family before bowing and entering the ring, not looking at all nervous.  
>"Hmou ish shme gong gnemiurous?" Daphne mumbled underneath Pucks hand, and he and Red gave each other confused looks. Daphne ripped the hand of her face and said quietly, "Sorry, I said, how is she not nervous?" Puck looked down into the ring where the blonde bombshell was speaking to the judges, standing perfectly straight, with a smooth, neutral face.<br>Puck knew better though, and could already tell that Sabrina was only a few seconds away from freaking out and running out of the ring and away from the building.  
>"She's too good to be nervous." he whisper yelled, probably too loud for the rather quiet gym, but Sabrina heard him and that was what he had been aiming for. She smiled slightly, but stopped immediately to begin her forms. Daphne watched diligently, Red watched in awe, and Puck watched with a smirk. Sabrina did fantastic throughout her forms, and got almost perfect scores from each of the judges, which Snow seemed very proud of.<p>

Once she was allowed, she joined her family in the bleachers, with a large grin on her face.  
>"I won gold." she announced and everyone congratulated her.<br>"Good thing too. I'd rather not become your personal kick bag as a way to get all your frustration out." Puck said to her, but Sabrina only smiled and motives for the three to stand up. They did so and began to descend the bleachers, ready to leave. Daphne and Red ran ahead, giggling and fawning over the muscular boys walking around, getting prepared for their turns.  
>"I just have to grab my sparring gear, and we can head home." Sabrina announced to Puck and the fairy boy nodded and veered away from Daphne and Red to follow the blonde.<p>

As they walked around each of the rings in the gym, Puck didn't fail to notice each teenaged guys eyes follow the girl in front of him as they passed by. Sabrina was oblivious to the attention she was gathering, just continuing on her way to the black back in the corner. She was talking away to Puck about how nervous she actually was during her forms, and how she had wished she had had forms after her sparring instead of the other way around so she'd be more relaxed now. Puck realized that guys were still watching Sabrina, especially as she talked about winning gold in both her categories.  
>"Puck? You're not even listening anymore, are you?" Puck was shocked back into the present, to see Sabrina looking at him amusedly.<br>"Uh, yeah, sure. I'm listening." he paused for her to hoist the bag up onto her shoulder, and continue walking.  
>"No you weren't, but whatever. I'm too psyched to even yell at you right now." Sabrina grinned at him, and he returned it tenfold, trying to keep her distracted from the men's eyes. Until one kid finally did something about his wandering eyes, and left his perch by the wall next to them. Puck's blood boiled and he turned to Sabrina again, who hadn't noticed the boy walking up behind her.<p>

Quick to act, Puck took the bet from Sabrina and hefted it onto his own shoulder.  
>"Puck, it's fine, I can carry it." Sabrina complained, but Puck just nudged her forward.<br>"Nah, I'll do it. Our very own Queen of Sneaks deserves it for dominating in the art of ninjas." Sabrina wrinkles her nose at him, but smiles anyways at his bad joke.  
>"That was horrible."<br>"Horrible's my middle name."  
>"I really wouldn't doubt it." Puck looked over his shoulder subtly, noticing the guy had stopped for a moment, confused if Puck was with the blonde beauty. Apparently, he didn't seem to mind competition, and continued to pursue Sabrina. Keeping in a growl, Puck threw every last qualm he had about never growing up and complaining about the 'puberty virus', by throwing his arm that wasn't shouldering the bag around Sabrina's waist, and pulling her into a tight hug, and then leaving his arm there.<br>"I'm going to pretend you didn't just insult me today, but only because I'm proud of your win." Puck said to the surprised Sabrina, and she smiled winningly at him, and began talking again about the tournament. Puck was kind of listening this time, but he also room a second to look over his shoulder again to see if lover boy was still following. He had slowed down now, almost completely deterred after the hug thing. Rolling his eyes at the boys persistence, Puck leaned over and landed a cute peck on Sabrina's temple, leaving her and the boy stunned.  
>"Okay, now what was that for?" Sabrina asked, looking sideways at him. Puck only smiled and did it again, much to his enjoyment.<br>"For being the sneakiest, most conniving team of royalty known to man." Sabrina grinned and pumped her fist in the air.  
>"Hells yea." Puck grinned at the Grimm girl in his arms, and nodded. Maybe this jealousy thing wasn't so bad. The Queen of Sneaks was definitely well worth the trouble, and the Trickster King deserved nothing less.<p>

Alright how was that? I thought the ending was kind of dry, but the idea came to me a couple weeks ago already, at my brothers tournament. So the idea had kind of dried up since then, so the ending was probably a bit stale, but whatever it's done :)

~Nevaeh 


	9. Shorts IX

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

** Heya! …Wow, I have nothing to say… except this is crap because I just wanted to finish it. Its honestly not ho it was supposed to turn out but whateves, **

**Enjoy!**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Not Gonna Happen

Sabrina was staring out the window again. Her pen hadn't moved the entire class and her paper was completely blank. Her usually pin straight hair was in loose waves and curls, like she hadn't bothered to dry or brush it this morning. The once smooth shirt she had put on this morning was wrinkled by her stomach, and the left sleeve was falling off her shoulder. Three large scars could be seen there, an obvious sign of what the girl had been through. He should have turned away then, but the tears running down her face stopped him.

"Sabrina?" The girl was shocked out of her day dream, and looked over at the boy sitting beside and behind her.

"What?" She snipped, probably scaring him off just by asking him that. But he sat till and smiled gently. "Can I help you with something?"

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." The boy frowned, and tried again.

"But you're crying?" Sabrina looked at him sharply, ignoring her teacher again, like before. "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

The boy was stumped as to what to say now to get this pretty girl to notice him, and to stop crying. "I was asking, but-."

"Well stop asking, I'm not interested in your pity party." He tried to talk again, but she ignored him once more, turning back to her window and staring out of it gloomily. The boy sunk into his chair, understanding he was being ignored. To make matters worse, when the annoying kid that sat in front of him, Chuck or something, leaned over to say something to her, she _smiled_. At that kid! The one that was bound to sick gum in her pretty hair or aim for her every time in dodge ball was able to get a smile from the prettiest girl in the class when she was sad and crying.

Another smile slipped out when he leaned even closer to whisper something in her ear and drew a quick note on her books. _Stupid annoying kid, gets the girls every time. The guys probably not even really trying._ When he was finished and Sabrina was no longer crying but watching the teacher instead, a note came flying over top of his desk, hitting him right in the face. He read it carefully, and then scowled at the curly haired kid sitting in front of him.

_Dude, you're lucky she didn't bite off your head. _

He was quick to scribble his own note on the page and send it back over the curly head of hair.

_I was trying to score a date, way to butt in._

The note came flying back immediately.

_Not going to happen bub. ~Puck_

The note was not sent back for the rest of class.


	10. AN

**A much needed Author's apology note:**

**Hello everybody! Yes, I am alive, to everyone that has asked, and made me giggle when I did read that. Unfortunately, this note is not being followed by a chapter just yet. This is a note to everyone still somehow reading my stories even though I'm pretty sure I haven't updated anything since may. **

**My stories have been on hiatus for over half a year now, because I haven't had time for them. Being in my senior year in school, being pressured into becoming more adult than I care to be, going on a overseas trip next spring, and Christmas now coming up, which means finals. My life has been hectic and still is. This is to tell you not to expect anything for a while. Christmas break may be a breakthrough time, but homework is still happening even then. **

**I've still been reading every single review I receive and I use them! They help me start new ideas and let me know how much people really like my stories. Even the people who don't review help, because I can see how many people read a chapter, and that helps me. **

**I've had to reread even my own stories and right after this note, I'll continue up on 'Seventeen' But it may not be posted. Please don't be too excited quite yet.**

**Thank you for understanding! Nevaeh717**

**Ps, I may be changing my name soon, so stay on your toes, hopefully won't confuse anyone.**


End file.
